


Mist and Thunder

by Ettraxx1985



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, First Love, Lesbian, Light Angst, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ettraxx1985/pseuds/Ettraxx1985
Summary: Ami has a special mission to undertake. Ask out her secret crush, without the other senshi’s knowledge.
Relationships: Kino Makoto/Mizuno Ami
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Ami was quite inexperienced when it came to romance. As with most everything in her life she has done her research, and with her fondness for romance novels perhaps more so than other things. Alas, she has never really dated anyone before, nor has she ever even been asked out on a date. She knew how most of her classmates viewed her, a freaky genius who might not even be human. She also didn’t care how they saw her anymore. She had real friends who know who she really was. 

She had decided that Monday, she was going to change her romantic history. Ami devised a plan by Tuesday, and refined it by Wednesday. Ami always liked plans they gave her control and allowed her to focus on her goals with out distractions. As she lacked practical experience, she would normally ask her friends for help or advice, but this time round, that could ruin everything.

She awoke earlier than usual on Saturday, and gathered her most expensive skirt and blouse combo. She choose the colors carefully. A light blue skirt akin to her sailor skirt, and an emerald green blouse with a bright red rose pin. On Wednesday she had purchased a kit for home making honmei choco and finished her creations late that night. On her way down the street from home she bought half a dozen pink Rose’s from a small flower shop just after it opened. 

Her first mistake was neglecting the reason that Usagi had been so excited on Friday at school. The Game Center had a brand new Sailor V game coming out this morning. Had she recalled, she would have taken the bus and avoided the sidewalks. Rounding the counter at the edge of the block she was nearly caught red handed by Usagi and Rei. Fortunately, they were busy bickering with one another and she was able to sneak past the crowd. 

She clutched the chocolates to her chest and actively hid her face behind the flowers as an added precaution. Several blocks later and a slight jump in her step she had to actively control her heart rate. Her second mistake was taking the shortcut near Minako’s home. Once more she was practically caught, as Minako raced to join the crowd at the arcade, uncharacteristically, she was the one to sleep in late this morning. Ami quickly ducked behind a dumpster and crouched to hide. She succeeded, though she stained and tore her skirt in the process. 

The next few blocks of her trip were uneventful and she made great time. That was, until she spotted the unmistakable form of Haruka straddling her motorcycle in her her distinctive riding gear. Observing the street as a whole, Ami times the cars and lights. She quickly takes action, sprinting by the light traffic and using a mini van as cover. She avoids detection from the older teen, but catches her sleeve on a damaged street sight. Finally Ami rounds the necessary street corner, and Haruka vanishes from sight.

She having only a handful of streets left to cross, becomes paranoid as to who will leap out at her next. Reaching the target apartment building, she soon meets her final challenge. Getting the words out. She had tried desperately to write a love letter on Thursday. She tried again last night, and used up an entire notebook in the process. Unfortunately she nearly broke out in a rash from sheer anxiety.

She then tried writing on note cards as if it were a speech fir school. She began by comparing eyes with emeralds, hair with fields of red brown flowers, and arms strong enough to hold up the world. Within an hour the hand full of note cards devolved in to a long list of ramblings about unimportant details. Instead she swore that she would just tell the truth no matter what. She relied upon her extensive reading of romance novels to help her choose the words.

By the time she is reaches the door of her crush, her hands can’t stop shaking. Her knees are threatening to give out in her, and her moth is as dry as the Goby Desert. She breaths deeply, and once more tries to steel her nerves. She chastises herself silently, “You can fight the Dark Kingdom, and the Death Busters, but you can’t ask someone you love out on a date?”

Ami finally finds the strength to raise her fist and to complete her first true romantic endeavor. Before she can bring her fist down to knock on the door, it opens before her eyes. She stares frozen in fear, as the object of her desires smiles down at her with closed eyes. Ami straightens up once more and uses all of her confidence and will to make her declaration. She trusts her hands foreword presenting her gifts for her crush. 

“I got these for you.” She blurts out with no tact, and barely above a whisper.

Those eyes opened before Ami, shining like the dawning sun. She instinctively accepts the offered gifts. Her head slowly tilts to the side as her mind registers the barely audible declaration.

“You are beautiful!” Amis voice returns now far louder than she intended. “You are an amazing woman, one of the bravest people I know.” Ami’s voice finally leveling itself off. 

She can see her mouth about to open before her, and fearing she screwed it all up, Ami unleashes everything left. “You make me feel almost as beautiful as you are and I know I’m always safe when I’m with you. I want to ask you to be my girlfriend?!?”

Ami wasn’t sure if she was asking or telling in that last moment. She would have tried to better ask the question, but she could barely do more than stand at the moment. Her entire world seemed focused on the amazon before her and how she would react. She stands with her arms at her side and her eyes focused on the bright green ones still shimmering before her. In this moment she thought she may have made the greatest mistake of her life. 

“Yes.” Makoto responds with an even wider smile and a voice as soft and warm as anything Ami had ever heard. “I never thought you would ask.”


	2. Burning Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi and Rei notice Ami’s behavior and come up with a plan.

Usagi sat in Rei’s room, with her school books stacked in front of her. Rei and Minako were to her sides, faces buried in their own books. Usagi was looking quizzically at Ami. She noticed the Blue haired girl was abnormally distracted. She was glancing at her wrist watch every few minutes and sighing. Usagi wouldn’t have noticed if she hadn’t been trying whatever she could to ignore her homework. She was so lost in her observation she was shocked and screamed out when Rei elbowed her in the side.

For the next five minutes the blonde and her raven haired friend yelled and wrestled across the floor. Mina and Ami sighed and began to pack up their own books knowing better than to get involved in the fight directly. The two finally stop when Usagi is pinned to the floor on her stomach. Rei kneeling in her back with Usagi’s left arm bent behind her.

“Ami, can I come over to your place and finish studying?” Asked Minako in frustration.

Ami smiles, but Minako recognizes it as a false smile. “Sorry, I really can’t have anyone over tonight.”

“Ok.” Minako responds, she quickly makes her own plans to start studying, knowing then it will just devolve in to her singing and dancing in her room. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow!” 

“Good night Usagi, Rei.” Announces Ami as she quickly follows Minako out of Rei’s home.

“Rei! She’s getting away!” Growled Usagi still pinned to the floor. 

“That’s the point odongo.” Sighs Rei, releasing her arm and finally letting the blond get up. “We can’t follow her if she sees us coming.” 

*****

Rei was the first one to approach Ami on her odd behavior as of late. Ami simply brushed off her concerns, and Rei was only more concerned because of it. Usagi and Rei formulated a plan after the groups study sessions over the last week. Being Friday, they would follow Ami after tonight’s session. Usagi even suggested they each use a disguise pen so she wouldn’t notice them. Rei was impressed by this until she realized Usagi just wanted an excuse to use the pens.

*****

As Minako and Ami go their separate ways at the base of the shrine stairs, two strange figures follow Ami at a distance. A blond TV news announcer, and a raven haired flight attendant. Despite the two looking almost comical in their outfits, and the exaggerated way they are sneaking around, Ami never notices the two. Their odd behavior does not stop various people on the early evening sidewalk from staring.

Ami walks quickly to her home, she smiles all the while. Her smile is one which makes both her stalking friends rethink their behavior. Though when they remember all of the times there enemies manipulated their emotions in the past, it only spurs the two on. Usagi follows her in to her apartment building. She is lucky enough to slid in to the elevator on the other side of a pair of business men. She rides up and watches Ami enter the apartment she shares with her mother. She hides down the hall and uses her wrist communicator to give Rei a minute by minute report. 

As Rei’s anger begins to boil over after 12 full minutes of, “She is still inside her home.” Ami finally exits locking the door behind her. Usagi is audibly shocked at her mousy friends choice in dress. Ami is clad in a long flowing blue dress with matching blue high heel shoes. She is also wearing a light green top only covering her shoulders and arms, and a matching purse. Usagi is so surprised she almost forgets to follow her. 

Usagi is forced to race down the stairs and fill Rei in as Ami rides the elevator down. Thankfully Rei catches Ami as she leaves and follows close enough behind not to loose her. Usagi quickly catches up out of breath and looking run ragged. The two argue quietly as they continue to tail Ami. After nearly twenty minutes of walking they arrive at a surprising destination. Ami enters a popular looking dance club. Hiding in a side street the two once more use the disguise pens to change in to more appropriate dresses.

Rei is now wearing a glittering red dress with a black top similar to Ami’s, though her heels are noticeably taller. Usagi is wearing a white dress similar to her Princess Serenity dress. The two walk in to the club, Rei determined to find Ami and find out what is going on, Usagi is more interested in observing their flashy surroundings. From the moment they entered the club, Usagi noticed that something was missing. She was dragged along by Rei so she could only ponder as the two raced onward.

*****

“Now, I don’t sense any evil presence in the area, but if something is messing with Ami they could be hiding.” Announces Rei as she and Usagi spot Ami crossing the dance floor.

“Um, Rei?” Questions Usagi spotting a familiar auburn haired woman. “Are you sure this is an evil plot?”

“It has to be odongo,” Retorts an angry Rei. “Ami is being secretive, avoiding answering questions, and is here of all places.” Her eyes are laser focused on Ami, as the blue haired girl walks through a throng of dancing women in search of something.

“Rei, we shouldn’t be here.” Announces Usagi, with a sudden realization. “We should have trusted our friends, and we should go home.” Usagi’s head is twisting back and forth as she watches the various female patrons and realizes what was missing.

“What are you going on about?” Rei grumbled as she turned to look at her blond leader. She notices the embarrassed look on her face. “Wait, friends?”

Rei looked back to Ami and saw what Usagi had meant. Standing before her was Makoto in her gorgeous black dress with the large red rose emblazoned on its front. The two embrace closely, and kiss deeply. Rei is shocked by this revelation, and is soon blushing as her over reaction hits her. 

“We should leave them to their date.” States Usagi, smiling at Rei. “Let’s get out of here.”

“We could always find a couple guys to dance with for a bit before we go.” Suggests Rei wanting to salvage something from the night.

“Uh, Rei?!” Retorts Usagi trying to be coy.

“What is it Odongo?” Asks a rapidly frustrated Rei. “It’s just a dance you don’t have to do anything else. Just think about it as helping me out.”

“No Rei, it’s just...” Usagi leans in close to quietly express her revelation. “there are no guys here. It’s just women in this dance club.”

Rei’s eyes pop open and her head jerks all around the club looking to confirm Usagi’s statement. Every where she looks she sees women. Some like their friend and fellow senshi Haruka look and dress quite masculine, but are still obviously women. Rei is not offended but embarrassed by her own obliviousness. Her laser focus and determination to root out a secret evil influencing her friend, that she ignored the easier answers. Rei unleashed a loud groan, at her own stupidity. 

“I’m surprised to see you here princess.” Giggles a familiar voice from behind the two girls. 

Both spun around quickly only to spot Michiru, in a short and flowing turquoise dress. Her eyes were closed with a smile across her lips. She was then joined by Haruka dressed in a cream colored suit with a black dress shirt. Haruka handed Michiru a drink and chuckled at the stunned duo. 

“Looks like I owe you 50 yen.” Haruka’s voice is only slightly too loud.

“I told you they would come here snooping after her.” Michiru practically sings before taking a sip.

“So, why did they tell you and not us?” Asks a surprisingly sad sounding Usagi.

The older couple were shocked at this display, and immediately dropped their teasing. “They didn’t actually tell us.” Announces Michiru.

“We just bumped into them on a date last week.” Inserted Haruka, her glancing out at the new couple. “We brought them here afterwards.”

“The only reason they didn’t tell anyone yet, is because Ami was afraid you would tease them and it would lead to fighting.” Michiru finally answers.

“Makoto went along because she didn’t want to make Ami nervous.” Continues Haruka. “We figured if they had a place they could go and be away from everyone, she would be more comfortable with telling you.”

“And here we go ruining everything.” Grumbles Rei, watching as her two friends dance and stare into one another’s eyes. “Usagi, we were never here. We never followed Ami, we don’t know about them dating.”

“But they look so cute together!” Usagi whined back.

“Well until Ami feels comfortable telling us we don’t know! Got it?” Growled Rei clenching her fist and teeth. 

“Yeah, that’s best.” Sighs Usagi. She softly grasps Rei’s hand and pulls her away from the dance floor. “It was good seeing you two. Have a good night.”

*****

**Author's Note:**

> I am an unapologetic fan of Ami. And I always had a soft spot for her and Makoto as a couple. I don’t know how long this will be I have a few different stories I’m working on but this one just wouldn’t he out of my head till I wrote it down. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
